Shadow Cyborgs (Timeline B)
Dr. Grendell who was a famous robotics expert during the Kotor Timeline A Era who along with the secret Shadow Androids/Cyborgs, had hid the schematics all over the galaxy, only for them to be found throughout time. (This idea/concept/character(s) is open for use by all players) The Abilitys of the Shadows Besides things like special agility and the Hole-in-the-Hand gun, this list pertains to the Unique fighting forms, abilitys, and Bios of each well known Shadow. Shadow 01 ---- 01, the first of the Shadows, Created during the Kotor rpg had only one bionetic part, making him to most robotic of all the Shadows, and that was the brain, 01 was a man in his 40s who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, taken by the BA. He was then operated on, using the schematics made by Grendell for the 01, 01s purpose was to be the leader of the Shadow group. He had the ability to extend his limbs up to 20 feet, along with bringing forth 2 more arms, he used sabers which allowed him to fight like a spider of sorts, he would use his arms to make a web like surounding allowing him to attack from all sides, but from old age and mostly being robotic, he was relativly weak and slow, which was why he took to simply being the leader. His brain expired near the end of the Kotor rpg Shadow 02 ---- 02 was the only female shadow in the Shadow line besides 230 and 111, both never built. Created during Kotor Rpg. Her purpose was to work as a spy of the group, willing to become a Shadow when still a normal person, she was the most bionetic of the Shadows, making her susceptible to acid and radion damage. She used throwing vibro daggers to fight, during her time, she worked with Siths that were agaisnt the Black Brothers reign, She planned with the Siths to lure Zekkus to (Planet name has been forgotten), a planet that was covered in Ylsmari, Zekkus relying almost completely on the Force, Zekkus would easily be killed, with the plan to kill Zekkus failed, she soon died in a space fight while chased by Sith trackers of Arkus. Shadow 03 ---- 03 was the third in the line, his purpose was vanguard, Created during the Kotor Era. Armed only with heavy weaponry, 03 was the only one who did not have good agility, He died in the attack on Zekkus with his brother, 04, who lead the attack. He was a 20 year old rodian who was taken by the BA before his transformation. Shadow 04 ---- 04 was the only other person besides 02 to willingly be transformed, Created during the Kotor Rpg, 04s purpose was to be the Ultimate Soldier, thousands of battle tactics built into his brain 04 was a great commander and a powerful fighter, with mini missiles built into the kneecaps and a FT-12 battle rifle built into his arm he was prepared for heavy fighting at all times, he luckily survived the fight, he is the only Shadow made to last centurys, besides the Infinity, who would be made centurys later. Rumors of a strange man was seen in the SOTF Rpg. Shadow 05 & 06 ---- 05 and 06 were twins, and Betas to 07 and 09, Whenever you saw 05, you saw 06, they were exactly alike, they were once Mandolorian twins before being taken, they were the first to be imbued with the Shadow Drive. Upon the BAs first encounter with Arkus and Zekkus, Zekkus had sent a Sith watcher to spy on the BA Geonosian base, only for him to be found and killed by 05 and 06. 05 would be destroyed during Zekkus and Arkus's attack on the BA base, 06 would be destroyed later on for 06 and 05 were only powerful when together. Shadow 07 ---- 07 was a coruscant punk who stumbled ass forward into a BA meeting, being soon taken, and having the 07 schematics done upon him, 07, while technicaly the beta to 09, was actually just as strong as him. He would help look for 08 on Rhen Var after looking for a special artifact. 07 would betray the BA on the assasination attempt on Zekkus, and join Zekkus's son. Shadow 08 ---- 08 was germaphobe on Bespin, Created in the Kotor Era. His purpose was a controller of poisons, able to create concoctions of all sorts to do anything, after being sent to Rhen Var after the BA Arkus Sith conflict, we has ambushed and nearly destroyed, stranded for 4 days he was then transported by 07 to the BAs new Geonosian Spire, which was then blow up later after entering, destroying 08, and almost killing 09 in his cryo tube. Shadow 09 ---- 09, at the time was the most promising of the Shadows, He was a 15 year old when taken, Created during the Kotor Era, sadly during the operation the doctor, Dr. Krool, made a fatal error while working, causing 09 to wake up during the operation, deciding to simply continue working, 09 screamed throughout the process, which left him with flashing nightmares for the rest of his life, because of his squirming he was damaged during the operation. He was put into a cryo tube to heal for a time. Falling in love with Grendells daughter, Mari, he spent much of his time in the tube talking to her when she came by. But luck was not with the BA, because Darth Malek was demanding his Super Soldiers, the Shadows, the BA set the dark lord Lord Black to be killed by the jedi sparking the sith war. Giving them time, but with the Arkus Ba conflict and Arkus learning of the death of his father being the BA he blew up their new base, allowing 09 to quickly escape with his Shadow drive, he traveled to Kamino to hide, only to be hurting by his memory flashes. There by traveling to Rhen Var he came across Zekkus and Arkus, after a brief conflict Shadow 09 fled, only to follow them to their base where he was found by Krool who was impersonating as a idiot sith for Arkus, they argued so loud the brothers heard them, entering the area they were 09 used the Shadow Drive to escape while Krool was left to his fate, after hiding with Mari and Grendell on Kashyyyk Shadow was attacked by 07 and 02, soon he met Ballista, the Sith, on bespin after killing Krool to buy Grendell time to hide the Shadow schematics, they fought and he lost his arm in the fight, he then got whiff of the Shadow 10, created by the BA leader Sool Blacket, who was fighting with Arkus's ship. Shadow jumped onto Sools ship, attacked 10 and blew up the ship, killing Sool, tyhe explosion sent 10 and 09 onto Arkus's ship, where they fought and sent that ship into critical. After the battle he fled with Mari to hide forever, soon after the Republic won the Sith war they turned to Grendell, angered that he aided the Sith, locked him away before 09 could help him, he would spend the rest of his days with Mari on Kashyyyk. Shadow 10 ---- 10s life was short lived from 09, he was created as the replacement for 09. He was simply a upgraded version of 09, but he also could not be sensed by anyone, Like the Vong. he killed Xoda, Arkus's old master. A little before that final battle. Shadow 21 ---- 21, created during the LOTF 1, was the creation of Caedus, who took a loose understanding from schematics he found by the broken Republic after his victory, 21 was an advance version of 09 or even 10. 21 would be sent to kill opposing politician s. 21s "heart" grew darker and darker from it all, Soon Seth Blacket, Plague, and Han Solo would land on the ship, he would rush into the Millenium Falcon and take down Plague, Han, and Seth before they had a chance to do anything. Soon Caedus would take his daughter, Allana, onto the ship, at the time 21 did not care for her, but when they went to Naboo to attack Jaina Solo and Kyle Katarn, she ran to Jaina Solos aid and blocked Caedus's path, 21 was amazed that a human would throw their life to defend something. But it would not be enough for him to betray Caedus, so he attacked Kyle Katarn who was with them, making quick work of Kyle, being the old man he was. He spared his life out of the fact he was not ordered specifically to kill. Soon after he was chased off by guards. 5 years after, the new republic (3rd Republic) was founded, Under Seth Blacket, but Caedus soon took it over creating the GA, the Galactic Alliance (No no buzz lightyear here),Tahiri Veila would soon become Caedus's new toy. 21 had high distaste for Tahiri, Later on when Ben Skywalker joined them, 21 took a liking to him but lost respect to Ben for joining them so easily. When the New Republic attacked Kyle Katarn head to head with Caedus, forcing him to run. Jaina took on Tahiri and 21, and Allana fought Ben, Allana was victorious but Jaina (This may be uncanon) (21s Theme Song) Jaina Solo was killed, When they fled Caedus made the order to attack the new jedi temple, soon news went out Caedus was killed, with Tahiris capture, he left Allana saying he was not right for this world yet. so he left, He would go on helping the Republic throughout the timeline, eventually confronting the new strange sith form of Allana, he had decided Allana was dead, so he attacked and leave her for dead, in SOTF he is currently being held by the GE. After the war, Shadow 21 dissapeared, no one knows what happened to him after. 21 had learned of the existence of the Jedi Isolation League being in Stasis on Hoth. He then met up with Grefty Solo, going into stasis with him. (21s Theme Song) Shadow 300 ---- Created by Wirlokk during 4th Sith War, his purpose was to be the Ultimate Warrior, armed with a metal claw arm able to emit high radiation blasts, he was a ultimate fighter for sure, originally being a padawan of Tarkin Solos and tricked by Omega, he was sent to hunt for the dark sith spirit Murr, who had presumably possessed Zyka Koland. After attacking Zyka and Tarkin on Kamino, and being stopped by Omega, he was thee reason Wirlokk attacked Omega, Soon after he would go out to hunt Zyka again, he would shut down on Methlyn from loss of the will to live. Uttering his mothers name shortly before death. Continuity The events of the KotOR Era (Alternate Timeline A) did not carry over into the canonic timeline, or the later Alernate Timeline B. However, because the Shadow cyborgs are still present in those timelines, it can be assumed that in the main timeline, the Shadows were still created under much the same circumstances. Related Articles Shadow Drive Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Articles containing inaccurate information